1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to a high-reliability and high-transmittance liquid crystal display device, which suppresses incidence of light unnecessary for a liquid crystal layer, and electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various display devices, liquid crystal display devices are lower-power consumption display devices which are thin in thickness and light in weight. Hence, the liquid crystal display devices are widely used in image display devices such as televisions, office automation equipment such as personal computers, and the like.
In the liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal cell is formed by sandwiching a liquid crystal layer between two glass substrates, of which the inner side has an electrode and an alignment layer formed thereon, and sealing the liquid crystal layer with a surrounding sealant. In addition, a polarizer, a retarder, a diffuser, and a backlight are provided on the outer side of the liquid crystal cell, and thereby the display thereof is viewed from the other side. Therefore, rays, which are illuminated on the liquid crystal panel, include rays emitted from the backlight and the outside ambient light such as sunlight and interior fluorescent light.
Further, the polarizer is generally configured so that a polarizing film made of polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) is interposed between two protective films made of triacetate (TAC) (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-170583). In the TAC of the protective film, an ultraviolet absorber of which the cut wavelength is 390 nm is added, thereby protecting the polarizer from the ultraviolet rays. Here, the cut wavelength means the average value between the wavelength of transmittance 72% and the wavelength of transmittance 5% on the basis of JIS B 7113 (a photographic filter). Further, similarly to the polarizer, in the retarder and the diffuser, the ultraviolet absorber of which the cut wavelength is 390 nm is added, thereby suppressing deterioration caused by ultraviolet irradiation.